


Auld Lang Syne

by Mums_the_Word



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mums_the_Word/pseuds/Mums_the_Word
Summary: I said that I was done, but many of you convinced me to write just one more short story. So, since it is the holidays, here it tis.
Peter gets an unexpected gift for Christmas.





	

     Rockefeller Center was just as beautiful as he remembered from past years. The mammoth Christmas tree presiding over the scene glittered with hundreds of twinkling, festive lights that cast a kaleidoscope of colors onto the sunken ice rink below where skaters in knitted hats and mufflers glided in lazy circles. Golden angels with trumpets illuminated the pedestrian walkway leading up to this spectacle making one feel welcome and warm even though the outside temperature hovered in the single digits. He stayed for a while nursing his to-go cup of coffee, but eventually, it was time to move on with his pilgrimage. He had already paid a visit to the old mansion on Riverside Drive, and now there was one more stop that he had to make.

**********

     Peter Burke hated to leave the warm confines of his car when he finally found a parking space near the front of his townhouse after a long, uneventful day at the White Collar office. Things had been quiet this week because crime seemed to have inexplicably abated just a tad. Perhaps that was because even thieves took a holiday once in a while, or maybe it was just too darn cold for them to venture out. Making sure that his black woolen overcoat was buttoned up to the neck, he opened the car door to a blast of arctic air and make a mad dash for his front porch. However, he stopped briefly before putting his key in the lock.

     Peter was a bit perplexed by what he found sitting innocently on the top step. It was a moderate-sized box—a present of some sort, he presumed—if the bright green foil wrapping paper and silver bow were a clue. He carried the mysterious gift inside and placed it on the counter after giving it a curious shake. Upon closer scrutiny, he saw a piece of red cardstock nestled under the loops of the ornate bow. When he pulled it free, an origami poinsettia began to unfurl its petals, and suddenly Peter saw his own name printed in India ink on one of those petals.

     Peter’s stomach gave an unexpected quivering lurch, and he may have held his breath for an instant. Closing his eyes briefly caused his tilting world to right itself once again, and he knew what he had to do. With fingers that he wouldn’t allow to shake, he carefully pulled the tape away, removed the holiday wrappings, and lifted the lid. When he held up what was inside, the knot in his gut loosened as he suddenly dissolved into gales of laughter. Now he knew for sure that Neal was alive because only Caffrey would dare do this!

     Neal’s “gift” to Peter was the ugliest Christmas sweater that Peter had ever seen. Even his well-intentioned mother-in-law could never top this monstrosity with one of her creations. The itchy mohair was a backdrop for a group of reindeer having their own sort of office Christmas party. Three were watching the progress of two of their comrades in a game of eight ball. With beer bottles and pool cues in hand, Dasher and Dancer were eyeing the table deciding where to send the next Christmas ball when they struck it with their peppermint sticks. All wore colorful red turtleneck sweaters of their own, and sprigs of mistletoe hung from their antlers. One clearly inebriated reindeer was stretched out on the floor surrounded by empty bottles of Heisler. The name on his sweater said “Blitzed.”  

     When he had gotten himself under control, Peter noticed a small envelope laying on the bottom of the box. He eagerly pulled out a thick piece of folded cardstock and found himself gazing at the words _“Joyeux Noel”_ written in elegant calligraphy on the front. Inside there was a hand-painted picture of fireworks exploding behind the Eifel Tower, and the sentiment _“Auld Lang Syne.”_

     When El arrived home a bit later with little Neal cocooned in a fleece snowsuit balanced on her hip, Peter welcomed them both with a big kiss and an out-of-the-blue question.

     “Hon, what do you think about the Burke family spending New Years Eve in Paris?”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are interested, I have started posting my non-White Collar novel on this site. You can read it here if you desire.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857516/chapters/20311225


End file.
